


I'm not a stranger to the dark

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec is tired of his life in Idris. He feels trapped, being the only omega in his village makes him the target of every alpha. Valentine Morgenstern desperately wants Alec and is furious that Alec keeps rejecting him. But he won't stop until Alec is his omega. Magnus was once a beloved prince, but when he refuses to help warlock Lorenzo, he curses Magnus to become a warlock as magic is feared and warlocks are hunted. Magnus is forced to stay alone in his castle to avoid being killed. But when Alec runs to the forest to escape Valentine, Magnus finds himself saving Alec from being claimed.Lorenzo cursed Magnus so that if he can't find true love in two years, Magnus will remain a warlock. Only an omega can break the curse, but they are extremely rare. Alec is the first omega he has seen in years. Magnus is running out of time and Magnus hopes that Alec could be the one to break his curse. Initially his reasons for saving Alec were selfish, but Magnus begins to care for Alec and truly starts to fall for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :) I have put in a trailer for this story I made in the first chapter. 
> 
> Just a heads up, there is mention of rape and attempted rape. It isn't graphic but be careful when reading.

Alec longed for things to be different. He wished he wasn't stuck in this village. Every day he had to avoid or fight back against alphas who tried to make him theirs. It got to the point where Alec couldn't even go out alone. He had to have one of his alpha siblings with him as they were afraid for him and wouldn't let him leave the house alone. 

Alec was grateful for their protection but he wished he didn't need the protection in the first place. Alec was currently out with Jace as they needed to buy more food, Jace glared at the alphas who stared at Alec. But sadly his glare did not put them off. 

"You know I would rather you pay for this with your omega instead of money", Victor said with a grin at Alec that he did not like. 

"He is my brother not my omega! How dare you say that, omegas should never be sold", Jace yelled and Alec had to stop him from attacking Victor.

"Oh please, as if your father hasn't used Alec to pay for things before", Victor said cruelly. 

Jace looked at Alec feeling horrified, "Alec tell me that isn't true". 

Alec looked away unable to face Jace, for it was true. Alec had been trying to keep it a secret as his father had threatened to hurt his siblings if he told them the truth. The Lightwoods had once been the wealthiest family in the village, but Robert had gambled away all their money. So the only way he could pay was through using Alec. 

Victor and most of the sellers at the market always asked Robert for a night with Alec instead of asking for money, Alec had tried to fight but again Robert had threatened to hurt his siblings. So Alec had hoped that by going shopping with Jace he could use the money he had saved to avoid more nights with alphas against his will. 

But he wasn't expecting Victor to tell Jace the truth and he was devestated that Jace knew now. Alec's silence was answer enough for Jace and he renewed his attempt to attack Victor. Alec had to drag Jace away. 

"Alec how long has this been going on? How could you never tell me?" 

"It's been happening for five years, I-I wanted to tell you but dad said he would hurt you, Izzy and Max if I told you or anyone". 

Jace put his head in his hands, "I can't believe I never knew this was happening. I'm so sorry". 

"It's not your fault. I kept it from you, you couldn't have known". 

"I'm going to kill Robert for this!" Jace said and ran back to their house ignoring Alec calling after him. 

When Jace and Alec arrived at their house, Jace pushed Robert against the wall, "How could you use Alec to pay for things?" 

"What?" Izzy yelled furiously. 

"Jace please stop this".

"I warned you what would happen if your siblings found out", Robert said dangerously making Alec take a step back in fear. 

"Don't even try that! You can't hurt us I won't let you", Jace said, "Leave Idris and don't come back or I will tell Maryse what you have done". 

Robert paled, he couldn't let Maryse find out what he had done to Alec. She would never forgive him and would want a divorce. He couldn't lose her. "Fine but you better come up with a good reason as to why I'm gone, I don't want Maryse to think I have left her". 

Jace shoved Robert out of the house and slammed the door. Jace and Izzy hugged Alec tightly.

"I hate dad for doing this to you", Izzy said furiously, "He is dead to me". 

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Izzy". 

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I understand dad threatened to hurt us after what he said. I just feel so terrible that you were suffering in silence because of me". 

"It wasn't your fault either, I love you both so much and I couldn't let dad hurt you. Do you really think dad won't come back?" 

"I meant what I said and he knows it, I will tell Maryse what he did to you if he tries to come back", Jace said fiercly.

"I think we should tell mom and Max anyway, they need to know. Dad doesn't have to know we told them", Izzy said. 

"Mom might tell dad she knows though, it's the only thing that could stop him coming back. And I don't want them to know", Alec said. 

Izzy and Jace reluctantly agreed, and spent the rest of the day comforting Alec and trying to take his mind off everything. 

When Maryse came back with Max from picking him up from his friend's house, she could tell there was something wrong. She tried to talk to Alec about it, but he reassured that nothing was wrong. Though she knew her son well enough to tell when he was lying. But she also knew that pushing it would just push him away. So she made herself refrain from asking again until Alec brought it up. 

The next day Alec was staying at home while the others were out, Alec wanted some time alone after everything that had happened yesterday. He focused on reading his book. Omegas were not allowed to read but his family allowed him to read and kept it a secret from everyone. There was a knock on the door forcing Alec to stop reading his book which annoyed him. But as there was no one else around he had to answer. 

Alec immediately regretted answering the door when he saw Valentine. "Please leave me alone", Alec said and tried to shut the door but Valentine grabbed the door and pushed it forcing his way inside. 

"I can't do that, you know how much I want you as my omega", Valentine said and tried to move closer to Alec but he backed away. 

"I meant it when I said no, that isn't going to change". 

Valentine laughed, "I don't care what you want, I am not asking for your permission to claim you".

Alec felt fear consume him at Valentine's implication. Alec wished he had gone out with his family, but he had felt safe in his own home. He didn't think Valentine would be this bold and force his way into his house. Alec ran out the back door, he could hear Valentine running after him. But he wouldn't let that stop him, Alec couldn't' let Valentine claim him.

Valentine caught up with Alec and grabbed him from behind, but Alec elbowed him hard in his stomach catching Valentine by suprise. Valentine's grip loosened a bit, but he was determined to hold on. Alec could feel Valentine kissing his neck and it made him struggle more, he managed to kick Valentine hard enough to make him let go. 

Alec sprinted away not really focusing on where he was going, just desperate to get away from Valentine. Alec found himself in the forest, he was only allowed to come here supervised but he was grateful for that at least. So he knew his way around the forest. Alec used that to his advantage and tried to lose Valentine. Alec thought he had succeeded in losing Valentine, but he was slammed into a tree. 

"You can't escape me, my omega". 

"I'm not yours!" Alec protested and tried to fight Valentine but he was too strong. 

Valentine pressed himself against Alec and grinded himself against Alec, Alec tried to stop him again but he was trapped against the tree. Which was scraping his back every time Valentine pushed him hard into the tree with his thrusts. Just when Valentine was about to give him the mating bite, he was suddenly thrown off Alec. 

Alec looked in shock to see a young man standing far away from them with cat like eyes. Alec realized he must have used magic to save him. Though warlocks were generally considered monsters, Alec couldn't believe that the man who had saved him was a monster. 

Valentine growled at the warlock, "Bane! How dare you stop me!" 

"Leave now, unless you want to be turned into a snail. Someone could easily step on you if I did that you know". 

"This isn't over Alec, you will be my omega", Valentine threatened and reluctantly left, knowing that Magnus wasn't bluffing. 

Magnus walked over to Alec and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" 

"Y-yeah, thank you for saving me, I would be Valentine's omega right now if it weren't for you". 

"You are more than welcome", Magnus said with a wink, he hoped that putting on his charm could help the omega warm up to him. Only an omega could break his curse, and this was the first omega he had seen in years. He was running out of time to break the curse, he had been planning to find a way to lure the omega to him. He was lucky this happened. 

"I'm um afraid to go back in case Valentine grabs me, could I stay with you for the night?" Alec said, he wouldn't normally ask a complete stranger this. But Magnus had proved himself when he saved him. He could have easily just claimed Alec as his after he saved him, but he hadn't. And he hadn't left him to Valentine's mercy, when again Magnus could have easily just walked away and done nothing. 

"Of course", Magnus said giving Alec a seductive smile. "By the way, I'm Magnus Bane. Who are you Angel?" 

Alec blushed at Magnus' flirtation, "I'm Alec Lightwood, thank you so much for letting me stay with you". Alec was relieved Magnus had agreed, he knew Valentine would have been lying in wait for him in the forest. He would have to wait for Valentine to leave. Hopefully Magnus could use his magic to see when Valentine would leave. "Do you mind using magic to send my family a note to let them know what happened?" 

"I would be happy to Alexander, I wouldn't want your family to think I kidnapped you". 

Alec followed Magnus back to his castle, though he trusted Magnus he didn't completely let his guard down. Being an omega made life a lot more dangerous for him, and he couldn't risk he instincts about Magnus being wrong. So he warily entered the castle with Magnus and was thankful Magnus gave him his own room instead of making him spend the night in his room. 

Alec found it hard to sleep that night because of nightmares of Valentine succeeding in his attempt to claim him, instead of Magnus coming to save him. But thinking of Magnus' warm smile and beautiful eyes, helped to calm him and he eventually managed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When Alec woke up for a moment he was disoriented as he was suprised he was not in his own room. He was shocked to see he was in a luxurious room that looked like it was for royalty, not for someone like him who lived in a village. But suddenly the events of the previous day came rushing back. 

Alec frantically felt his neck to make sure there was definitely no bite mark. Logically he knew Magnus had saved him, but he was still reeling from being almost claimed against his will. Alec knew he would have to go back home, but he was dreading seeing Valentine again. What if there was no one there to save him next time he tried to claim him? 

Magnus had explained to Alec's family that Valentine had tried to claim Alec against his will in the letter he sent to them. But Alec knew his family couldn't be there all the time to protect him. Valentine would just wait until he was alone. Alec got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast with Magnus as he had asked to eat with him before he left. 

Magnus smiled seductively at Alec making him blush, "I hope you had pleasant dreams last night Alexander". 

"Um yeah I did thanks", Alec felt guilty for lying but Magnus had done so much for him by saving him and letting him stay the night. He didn't want to add another burden. 

"I'm glad to hear that", Magnus said though he could tell Alec wasn't being truthful, but he felt it wasn't his place to push it. He had only met Alec yesterday. "I know you were hoping to return home today, but when I checked the forest I saw Valentine waiting to ambush you". 

Alec had a feeling this would happen, Valentine wasn't someone who easily gave up on what he wanted. "I'm sorry to ask but would you mind if I stayed here longer? I understand if you don't want me to". 

"Don't be sorry, I am happy to have you stay here longer. I hate people like Valentine who don't care about consent". 

Alec smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much, I um don't have much money but I have enough with me that I can pay you something". 

"You don't have to worry about that, you were in danger and I couldn't resist helping a beautiful omega. Your stay is free of charge". 

Alec blushed again, "Are you sure? I feel like I owe you something". 

"Maybe you could pay me with your company. I don't know how long Valentine will stay in the forest waiting for you. I could give you a tour of the castle to kill time if you like, I won't force you to though". 

"A tour sounds great thank you", Alec was still feeling guilty that he couldn't pay Magnus, the least he could do was spend time with him. And there was something about Magnus that made him feel drawn to him. He found that he was glad he could get to know him. 

The castle was so big that it took all day to see the whole castle. Alec had been so engrossed in the stories Magnus told him as the walked that he almost forgot the danger he was in from Valentine. Alec was really enjoying talking to Magnus and he didn't understand why people thought he was a monster. 

Magnus was so charming and sweet, and he had made Alec blush many more times. Alec began to hope that Magnus was being sincere with his flirting and that he did like him that way. But he couldn't get his hopes up, he didn't know how long he would be staying with Magnus. And he wasn't sure if Magnus would want him visiting. 

At the end of the day Alec spent the evening talking with Magnus and then got ready for bed. As Valentine had still not left the forest. Alec was lying in bed and was trying to fall asleep when he suddenly felt someone grab him and pull him off the bed. Alec's eyes snapped open and he frantically tried to find a way to escape when he realized it was Jace who had come in his room. 

"Jace what are you doing here?" 

"I'm saving you from the warlock".   
"He's the one who saved me from Valentine, didn't you read the letter Magnus sent?" Alec said in exasperation. 

"Yes but he's a warlock, I thought he was lying and keeping you here against your will". 

"Jace he didn't kidnap me, he's letting me stay here until Valentine leaves the forest".

"Is Magnus forcing you to say that?" 

Alec sighed, "No, he's been so wonderful. He is even letting me stay here for free".

Jace narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why would he do that Alec? He must have an ulterior motive, he probably just wants to claim you himself". 

"Magnus has had plenty of chances to do that, we have been completely alone all day. But he has not tried to and he hasn't hurt me. He is not like Valentine". 

"Even so, I am taking you home now". 

"Valentine is still in the forest waiting for me, it is too dangerous to leave now". 

"I can protect you from him, I don't want to force you to leave with me but I will if I have to". 

"How dare you threaten Alexander!" Magnus said furiously making Jace jump and move in front of Alec protectively. 

"I'm not letting him stay here with you", Jace said just as angrily. 

"Magnus it's okay, he is my family Jace won't hurt me. And Jace how could you threaten me like that?" Alec said. 

"You must have been put under some spell to make you believe you want to stay here, I had no choice". 

"Please believe me, Magnus didn't put a spell on me and he isn't forcing me to be here. I know you want to protect me from Valentine, but he is so dangerous he won't hesitate to kill you". 

"You really want to stay here?" 

"Yes I do, for as long as Magnus is okay with". 

"Alexander, I would be happy if you never left", Magnus purred making Alec blush for the hundredth time that day. 

"See Alec he just said he doesn't want you to ever leave, what if when you want to leave he doesn't let you?" 

"I don't appreciate that accusation Blondie", Magnus said sharply, "I would never force anyone to stay here, let alone Alexander". 

"I'm staying Jace, I believe Magnus he wouldn't make me stay here". 

"Fine, but I'm staying too so I can make sure the warlock doesn't hurt you". 

"The only reason I'm letting you stay here is because of Alexander. Watch what you say Blondie or I might throw you out of here. Alexander I hope you have sweet dreams", Magnus said and left after glaring at Jace. 

"Did you have to insult him Jace?" 

"Hey! I'm still not convinced he's letting you stay here out of the goodness of his heart. I was protecting you". 

"Just please be nice to Magnus now, he's letting you stay here when he could have made you leave". 

"Alright, but if I'm proven right you have to leave with me despite the threat of Valentine", Jace said and left to find a room. 

Alec sighed, he loved Jace but he often put his foot in his mouth. He was worried he would not be able to stop himself insulting Magnus more. He was also upset on Magnus behalf at Jace's accusations, Magnus had done so much for him he didn't deserve that. 

Valentine had camped out for the night in the forest, he knew it was risky but he was confident he could fight off anything or anyone that could attack him. He had seen Jace in the forest and had tried to follow him as he must have been going to find Alec. But he had lost him. 

Valentine was determined to keep searching for the warlock's castle. It wouldn't be hard to miss when he did find it at least. Though Valentine was worried the warlock had cast a spell that would make it impossible to see the castle, what if he was standing right in front of it and he didn't know? 

After he had eaten he sat down against a tree and took out a drawing he had of Alec. Alec was so beautiful, Valentine wanted him desperately. He carressed Alec's face on the drawing and imagined himself successfully claiming Alec. Valentine smiled at the thought, he would take Alec to his village and cut off any contact from his family. 

It would hurt Alec to be forced away from his family and he wanted to make Alec pay for refusing him so many times. Valentine spent the rest of the night imaging all the things he was going to do to Alec, he was going to enjoy breaking Alec and making him his.


End file.
